


The end of fear is where we begin (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything reminds Jensen of Jared, and it's getting to be sort of a problem. For one thing, he's pretty sure the guy's straight. For another, it goes against just about every rule he's created for himself.</p>
<p>(Companion fic to I live the envelope pushed far enough to believe this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of fear is where we begin (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The end of fear is where we begin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190555) by technosage. 



_I live the envelope pushed far enough to believe this_  
[Text here](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/247992.html)  
[Recording here](http://www.box.net/shared/1gvo9cbs48) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/95xc42u6kh1p7dp/live_the_envelope.mp3) (9.58 MB, running time 10:27)

 

_The end of fear is where we begin_  
[Text here](http://technosage.livejournal.com/116241.html)  
[Recording here](http://www.box.net/shared/9o7yr2ao0c) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7s5d46vja1uekvd/end_of_fear.mp3) (19.6 MB, running time 21:30)

 

Combined podbook courtesy of cybel [here](https://app.box.com/s/nziv2w20m8ao4xgtq9bmle11npbvit7o) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1g8rn9ks5u9uquh/I_Live_the_Envelope_Pushed_Far_Enough_To_Believe_This_%28Jared_POV%29_The_End_Of_Fear_Is_Where_We_Begin_%28Jensen_POV%29.m4b)


End file.
